girlfriend_karifandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriend Kari Wiki
"I have no clue what I'm doing but I like it" -- Anonymous Welcome to the Girlfriend Beta Wiki This is a English Wiki for the popular Japanese mobile game, Girlfriend Beta, also known as Girlfriend Kari. In this game, you get to take anime girls out on dates. In other words, if you're playing this game, you have successfully become a sexually frustrated and useless member of society. The official site of the app is here: http://girlfriend-kari.jp/ Hopefully, this wiki will serve to translate the variety of ingame options, events, and maybe even the stories. It's only a shame that I don't know any Japanese...so sign up for an account and help me please. Current version in the Google Play Store is 2.1.18, direct download links for android can be found here. If you want to figure out how to download apps from the Japanese Play Store yourself, check out the installation section. What we need... * More contributors * More people that play GF Kari so we can form a club and dominate the events * People that actually know Japanese * Someone who actually knows what keisaku keisaku means So apparently keisaku keisaku just means "search," meaning that the girls are urging the viewers of the CM to search up the app and install it. In other words, if you feel like you have something to contribute, by all means do so. If you know someone that can contribute, please tell them to do so! Thanks! Current known bugs (with no fixes): >Some images for the cards do not load, shows an error message saying that the art can "only be seen in the browser version." (source) >Playing in the theatre may cause the game to crash, this is probably due to the app being too resource-intensive. Consider closing some apps/restarting your device for better luck. Current Events * Currently, the 部活対抗★勧誘バトルカップ～夕涼みは、バトルの後で♥～ event is underway. (21 July 2014) ** I don't know what the hell is going on here ** Someone please help and translate ** It appears to be focused on teamfights, where you have to form a club with other people *** Everyday, a round robin match goes on at the specified times where you fight against like 4 other clubs *** Then there's some league match (if you qualified for something in the round robin) where you can try to take home the A rank *** "So I'm in a club but what the crap am I supposed to do now" --Erina ** The event runs from 22 July 20:00 - until 26 July 21:59 JST News * Anime adaptation for Girlfriend Beta has been announced (25 June 2014) ** The production company is SILVER LINK!!!!!! BASEDBASEDBASEDBASED PRISMA ILYA BASEDBASEDBASED ** It is set to air October 2014 (Fall season) ** Current voice actors that are confirmed: *** Mochizuki Erena (CV: Harada Hitomi) *** Murakami Fumio (CV: Nazuka Kaori) *** Shiina Kokomi (CV: Satou Satomi) *** Sakurai Akane (CV: Satou Rina) *** Chloe Lemaire (CV: Tange Sakura) Table of Contents I'll create links for these later I promise Current ToC is (obviously) tentative. * Home Page * Introduction ** Still not convinced? * Installation ** Download * Setting Up * The UI / Interface * Gameplay ** Area ** Battle ** Cupid ** Yell ** Dates ** Job * Cards * Story * Theater * Issues/Bugs * FAQ * Media ** News ** Events ** Commercials ** Anime Latest activity Category:Browse